


The World Would Just Be A Word

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Blood and Gore, Everybody Dies, Graphic Description of Corpses, Insanity, Jeff is angry, L is dead, Light is a Dick, Murder, Rage, Ryuk watches and does nothing, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Suicide, Violence, Walking In On Someone, Wall Sex, Watching, and dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk watches something interesting before and after the events of L's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Would Just Be A Word

Ryuk saw him one night. 

He had snuck out of Light's room and flew back to the hotel where 'Ryuzaki' was. That was when he saw him. The name Jeffrey Woods floated above his head beside Ryuzaki's own real one. They were locked in some sort of embrace, but Ryuk knew better. 

No normal human embrace was up against a wall. No embrace had one's nails dragging against another's back. No holding on for life, ankles crossed at the lower back as the other's hips rolled and rocked against them. 

The mating that humans were so obsessed with, it was fascinating, strangely grotesque. It looked ugly and awful and yet it made them very happy. Happiness, in this case, was the closest thing Ryuk could have put to Ryuzaki's expression. It was so odd seeing him with actual emption when the Shinigami was so used to seeing him blank. Now, is face twisted in what Ryuk guessed had to be pleasure as Jeffrey rocked into him. Nothing but a strange tangle of pale skin and dark hair. 

That was not the last time Ryuk saw of Jeff. Eventually be began actively seeking him out whenever Light was at the Hotel. He always found him in another room, locked away and left to his own devices. Sometimes he read, sometimes he listened to music. Other times Ryuk would find him fast asleep on the couch with an eye mask secured to his face. 

He liked to stay even when Light went home. Just to watch. Because the interactions between Jeffrey Woods and L Lawliet were fun. And interesting. Even more so than Light sometimes. When the Police went away, Jeff came back out. Sometimes they talked about the case. Sometimes they didn't. Sometimes they would sink into each other and hands would be in hair or grabbing at clothes or other places. 

The whole situation was very interesting. 

It only became more so when Light brought his big scheme into action and found himself chained to the detective. Jeffrey remained out of sight an awful lot longer. Until L placed the chain to Wammy and went. These were few moments. But Ryuk followed him because he knew where he would go. 

Jeffrey liked to express emotion, whereas L did not. They contrasted each other heavily. But oddly enough it was always L who initiated the hug, and Jeff who always returned it. 

Lovers? Ryuk thought for a moment. No. They weren't like Light and Misa. But then again Light and Misa weren't lovers either. They could have fooled him. Fooled him pretty hard. L always looks reluctant to leave and Jeff never wanting him too. 

Jeff had a sketchy sanity, Ryuk found out. When he watched him sneak out and brutally attack a man only to leave him in an alley for someone to find. He radiated some sort of madness, the look in his bloodshot eyes something more horrifying than the look of a reaper on you. He always left bloody. Somehow L always knew and found him biting his nails and rocking back and forth in the corner. Jeff was insane. And L kept him sane enough to function. 

Ryuk's interest peaked, he spent many hours snickering to himself as he thought about what would happen once L was dead. 

Days later, he found out. 

Quite horribly so. 

Rem died in order to see L's end, and while Ryuk vaguely mourned for her, he was more interested in Jeff. He saw his name through a crack in the door. He knew he had seen it all and watched as the man slowly fell apart. With his anchor gone Jeff was once again free to sail the water's of madness. 

_Are you going to just burst out of here? Maybe kill someone?_ Ryuk wondered but Jeff did none of that. Yet. No. It was after the funeral did it happen. 

Ryuk had sat bored in Light's room for hours, unable to do nothing as he had lost track of Jeff. And without L Jeff was nothing but a sniveling man slowly breaking down. Or so he thought. Because then he saw the window slowly opening. Watched as a lithe body climbed in soundlessly, the glint of a blade in his hand. There as something new about Jeff's demeanor. He lacked the emotion that he accommodated for both L and himself. His movements were swift. Controlled. 

_Cold._ The Shinigami thought. 

He watched Jeff come up to Light's bedside, standing over him and just watching. Light was never the wiser. Not until Jeff's blade suddenly came down through his throat. Then the boy's eyes snapped open, strained gurgling sounds coming from him as he choked on his own blood, more spilling over his lip. Frightened eyed found Jeff and Ryuk could have sworn Light had seen a ghost. Perhaps he had. L and Jeff bore a shocking resemblance to each other. It was possible Light thought he was seeing L back from the dead. 

Jeff's grin slow stretched across his face, pulling at his scars painfully and making hairline tears that bled small rivulets down his cheeks. Light was already gone. Ryuk had watched numbers count down almost dizzyingly fast. Jeff wretched his knife free only to plunge it down again and again and again and _again and again and again._

Twenty-four times. Light was already gone but Jeff was making a point. Then he gutted the younger man, split him open and pulled his intestines out with his bare hands. The whole sight was gruesome. Even for the Shinigami. 

To see so much hatred and anger in one person was unimaginable. 

Jeff _strung Light up._ by his organs. With blood on his hands and face and everywhere. He used Light's blood as paint as he desecrated his room. He was chuckling quietly to himself the whole time, as if the whole thing was funny. Which it may have to him. 

He carved into the boy's chest **L I A R.**

He wrote on his walls in his blood. **WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW?**

Ryuk watched in stunned silence as Jeff retrieved a Death Note from his sweater and stabbed it, through both the book's and Light's spine. Splaying it open, he wrote Light's name in it despite him already dead. That must have been Rem's. Jeff couldn't see him so it must have been. 

And when he was done, Jeff just stepped back and admired his masterpiece. Then he left as silently as he had come in. Ryun didn't dare follow him this time. 

While he would not like to admit it, but there were some Humans that scared him. 

\---

Slow trudging footsteps through the grass, blood cracking on his hands as they twitched. He knew he was covered in red. But he didn't mind. 

Because so Light. Light was covered in red. Lots of red. He made sure to really paint it on him. 

A cackle bubbled up in his throat as he walked, dragging his hand and smearing blood on the dew covered headstones. He didn't care about those. He just needed to find someone. Oh look there he is!

A giddish grin crack his bloody face as he practically skipped over, falling to his knees at the last second in front of the grey slab. 

"There you are! Were you waiting?" He asked. He got no reply. "Are you ignoring me? You know I don't like that." His grin fell into a sour frown as he glared. To anyone passing by, he would look like a mourner. 

By why was he mourning? For Light? No no. Never. 

"I did it, you know," He giggled to the lifeless rock. To the lifeless body underneath. "He's gone. I made sure of it. He's burning as we speak~! Isn't that great?" He grabbed the sides of the stone with a forced grin, ignoring the tears pricking at his eyes. 

"Didn't you hear me? I said he's gone. He's gone. Light's gone! Why aren't you saying anything?! _L WHY ARE YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!_ " He screamed as he tried to shake sense into the stone, wet trials streaking through blood and dripping down his cheeks. He waited and waited and waited. 

But he only got silence. 

L was only quiet now. 

He let his arms fall, head lolling forwards as the tears fell. Then slowly his chest began to shake, to rumble with laughter. It grew. Echoed. Crescendoed until it boom through the graveyard as he through his head back. The tears kept coming even as he placed his hands, the laughter only bellowing louder until with a jerk he silenced himself. 

\---

 _4:37 AM._

The body of an unknown male wearing bloody clothes was found lying in front of a grave. Shortly before, Soichiro Yagami found his son strung up by his insides with a Death Note. 

With only two names in it. 

Light Yagami. 

And L Lawliet.


End file.
